


Down on your knees (we can settle these debts in the sheets)

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So, you're saying, you don't remember kissing me in my kitchen before telling me that you just ate a whole pineapple and that I should be begging to give you a blowjob?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on your knees (we can settle these debts in the sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, finduilas_clln wanted someone to write fic based on [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v140/TheEllibu/tumblr_lwalpnqp471qka1y2o1_500.png) 'Texts From Last Night' graphic. Then, I saw [another](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v140/TheEllibu/tumblr_lx2rejH8tI1qka1y2o1_500.png) TFHL pic, and this fic was born. So, this fic is for finduilas_clln because she is awesome and deserves some cheering up ♥  
> Also for armillarysphere because she had a crazy long week, and for delicatale because she's got a new job ♥  
> The title is a line from 'Taste' by You Me At Six.

Danny groans softly, putting one hand over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight streaming through the windows. 

He sits up gingerly, the room around him spinning a bit. He's in his shitty, temporary apartment, but if he's honest with himself, he has no idea how he even got home last night. The last thing he remembers is Kono insisting on them doing shots, and then everything gets very blurry.

He's never going to let Kono be in charge of drinks ever again, he vows to himself as he stumbles towards the bathroom. Danny winces as he looks at himself in the mirror; he's bleary-eyed and in need of a shave, but maybe he should stay away from sharp objects until he's a little more awake. Instead, he decides to grab a quick shower.

Danny enjoys standing under the hot water for a while, feeling much more human when he gets out and starts towelling off. He puts on some sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing his toothbrush to get rid of the less than pleasant taste in his mouth.

Danny is rinsing his mouth when he hears the door to his apartment open and close, and there is only one person who would let himself into Danny's apartment without bothering to knock or even announce his presence. Not that Danny can really complain, he does the same at Steve's house.

Sure enough, when he walks back into the living room, Steve is sitting on the couch, flicking through the tv channels and looking way too good after all the drinking they all did last night. Danny hates him a little bit.

"What's up, Danno?" Steve says, smiling brightly. "Rough night?" He adds as Danny drops himself next to Steve on the couch, letting out another groan. Danny flips him the bird.

"I'm gonna make Kono pay for this, I swear. I haven't felt this bad in a long time," Danny grumbles before glancing sideways at Steve, and really, how can Steve look so good after last night? It's not fair. He really shouldn't go down that particular train of thought this morning, Danny decides, he doesn't need more of a headache. Instead he clears his throat and says, "I'm getting old."

Steve laughs. Danny narrows his eyes.

"Seriously, Steve, aren't you at least a little bit hungover?"

"Some of us hold their liquor better than others, Danno, what can I say?" Steve teases, sounding smug.

"Fuck you, McGarrett," Danny shoots back, but there's no real heat behind it. Steve just grins at him before grabbing a paper bag by his feet and throwing at Danny.

"I figured you could do with some of those this morning," Steve says as Danny opens the bag. Malasadas. Danny eats the first one in two bites, moaning in delight as the sugary taste invades his mouth, hand diving into the bag to retrieve a second one right away.

"I take it all back. You have your moments, babe," Danny gets out in between two mouthfuls, sugar stuck to the corners of his mouth. "Want one?" He holds the bag out to Steve, who just shakes his head and keeps grinning at him. He doesn't say a word, though, just watches as Danny makes his way through half of the bag. When Danny reaches for his fifth malasada and Steve still hasn't said another word, Danny turns to look at him, finding the other man studying him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Danny asks before taking another bite. "No lecture on how I shouldn't eat all of these in one go?"

"Do you remember anything from last night, Danny?" Steve asks, sounding a little bit too casual for Danny's liking. 

"Not after Kono made me have those shots," he says with a shrug. "For which I'm still making her pay, by the way. Why?"

There's a smirk tugging at Steve's lips, but he still doesn't say anything. Danny feels like he's missing something big here.

"What? Tell me, Steven," Danny demands, sounding impatient now. He watches as Steve stretches his arm out along the back of the couch, his hand almost touching Danny's shoulder. He leans closer to Danny, smirk still firmly in place. This can't be good.

"So, you're saying, you don't remember kissing me in my kitchen before telling me that you just ate a whole pineapple and that I should be _begging_ to give you a blowjob?" Steve pauses, amusement clear in his eyes. "I'm hurt, Danno."

Danny almost chokes on the last bit of malasada, swallowing it down with difficulty. He stares at Steve in shock for a moment, and this can't be true, this cannot be happening. 

Last night's events start coming back to him at Steve's words, though, and he remembers being in the kitchen with Kono, doing shots. They did a couple of shots, and talked, and did some more shots, and then some more until Danny could no longer see straight and everything became really, _really_ funny. Danny recalls getting hungry, eventually, and he had opened Steve's fridge and found some fresh pineapple, and somewhere in his alcohol-infused brain he must have thought it would be a good idea to eat said pineapple and then tell Steve about it, no, scratch that, not just tell Steve about it, but make it into the worst pick-up line. Ever. He cringes as he recalls telling Kono all about that article he once read, about how pineapple apparently makes come taste better, remembers Kono giggling as Steve entered the kitchen and making a hasty excuse to leave the room, winking at him. He sees himself walking up to Steve, cornering him against the counter, leaning up to kiss him, all tongue and wet and dirty before whispering the line about blowjobs against his lips.

"Oh, God..." Danny covers his face with his hands, praying for the ground to just open up and swallow him. This is not how he ever imagined this to go. At least Steve hasn't punched him, Danny thinks. He sounded more amused than anything, so hopefully he can just blame this on being really drunk and they can move past this. He's just about to start apologising when he feels Steve move closer.

"Do you have any idea how much self-control it took to send you home last night?" Steve whispers into Danny's ear, his breath hot against the side of Danny's face. 

Steve's hand lands on Danny's thigh, squeezing gently. Danny stares at it for a few moments, then turns to look at Steve's face, and he no longer looks amused. Instead, Danny has to dry-swallow at the intense want he sees in the other man's eyes.

"You... you..." Danny stammers, feeling a bit lost. He clears his throat. "What?"

He always thought that he was alone in this; the thought that Steve could reciprocate his feelings never really crossed his mind. He had dreamed about it, sure, but in reality? He didn't think it was going to happen.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this, Danny? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" Steve is right up in Danny's personal space now, breathing against his lips, moving his hand from the back of the couch to the nape of Danny's neck.

Danny's gaze flicks from Steve's eyes to his lips, _so close_ to his own; he watches Steve's tongue poke out, wetting his lips, and he's got a split second before Steve leans forward, pressing their mouths together firmly.

Danny is frozen in place for a moment, his hungover brain still trying to catch up to what's happening. His eyes fall shut of their own accord when Steve starts nibbling his bottom lip, and Danny opens up willingly. Steve doesn't waste any time to deepen the kiss, then, and Danny's body finally gets with the programme, moving on auto-pilot. 

He fists both his hands in Steve's shirt, hauling him closer. Steve's hand at the back of Danny's neck squeezes tighter, turning his head slightly to get a better angle as he keeps kissing him deeply, tongues battling for dominance.

Danny pulls back a few minutes when the need for oxygen gets too much. He draws in a shaky breath as Steve kisses the corner of his mouth, licking away a bit of sugar. Steve goes on dropping kisses along Danny's jaw, down his throat before stopping to suck on his pulse point, making Danny moan.

He lets his head fall back against the couch when Steve slides his hand up his thigh towards his groin, groaning more loudly when he makes contact with Danny's half-hard dick. Danny squeezes his eyes shut when Steve grips his erection tightly through his sweats, the combination of Steve's hand and the soft fabric rubbing against his dick getting him fully hard in record time.

Steve licks his way back into Danny's mouth, swallowing down his moans as he keeps stroking Danny's dick firmly. He pulls away again after a few moments, leaning his forehead against Danny's, breathing hotly against his lips.

"How about that blowjob, then, huh?" Danny's eyes snap open at Steve's words, taking in his kiss-swollen lips and the wicked glint in his eyes. He can't help another moan escaping his lips, feeling like the mere thought could make him come here and now.

"Fuck, Steve," Danny whispers, watching as Steve slides to the floor, kneeling between Danny's legs as his hands grab the waistband of Danny's pants. Danny lifts his hips, and Steve pulls them halfway down his thighs. Danny grunts as his hard cock springs free, slapping against his stomach, the head glistening with pre-come already.

Steve grips Danny's erection tightly with one hand, giving it a few experimental strokes before leaning his face closer to it. He grins up at Danny.

"What, no underwear, Danny?" Steve asks with a laugh, his breath ghosting over the head of Danny's dick with every word. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Fuck you, Steve," he gasps when Steve runs his tongue along his length, tantalizingly slowly. He fists one hand in Steve's hair before continuing, "Don't tease, babe, not now. Please, just - shit!" He cuts himself off with a shout when Steve complies, sucking Danny's cock into his mouth.

He slides his lips all the way down before pulling back up again, setting a fast, hard rhythm that has Danny moaning his name and curse words falling from his lips within minutes.

Danny looks down, watches his dick disappear into Steve's mouth again and again before his eyes lock with Steve's, and Danny shivers, overwhelmed by the feelings he can see there. He still can't quite believe this is happening, he's wanted this for so long, and none of his fantasies can even come close to the sight of Steve on his knees in front of him and the feeling of Steve's mouth on his cock.

Danny grunts when Steve moves one of his hands to fondle his balls, feeling them draw up tighter into his body. Steve slows down the movements of his head, his rhythm turning languid.

"Fuck, Steve," he grits out, sliding his hand down the side of Steve's face, brushing his thumb against the corner of Steve's mouth, feeling it stretched around his dick. He lets out a moan of his own around Danny's erection, sending shock waves up and down Danny's spine. He lets his head fall back against couch when the sensations just get too much. 

Danny whimpers when Steve picks up the pace again, mouth hot and tight around him, sucking hard. He's not going to last much longer, he can tell. He starts shifting his hips restlessly, but Steve has a strong grip on his hips, pinning him to the couch.

"Please, Steve. Please. I need to... _please_ ," Danny pleads, his voice barely above a whisper now. Steve hums around Danny's cock and it's Danny's undoing as Steve slides his lips all the way down to the base of his cock, burying his nose in the coarse hair there.

Danny arches his back, groaning loudly when he feels Steve's throat muscles working around his cock, and he comes with a shout. He tries to warn Steve, tugs at his hair, but Steve doesn't move; he stays right where he is, swallowing down everything that Danny has to offer, and that sends another thrill through Danny's body, his dick twitching one last time.

Danny slumps back into couch, panting hard, feeling completely spent as Steve releases his softening dick. Danny moves his arm off his face at the sound of a zip being pulled down and clothes rustling. 

His breath catches when he looks down at Steve - his lips shiny with Danny's come, his eyes so dark that they're almost entirely black, and his pants undone and pushed down just far enough to free his own impressive erection. He's fisting his cock quickly, biting his bottom lip as he stares back at Danny. Danny could almost come again at the sight.

"Come here, babe." Danny holds out a hand, pulling Steve up into his lap. Danny puts one hand on Steve's cock, both of them moaning at the feeling. His other hand goes to the back of Steve's neck to yank him closer, pressing their foreheads together. Steve moans, sounding so desperate when Danny starts stroking his cock tightly.

"Danny, Danny, Danny..." Steve keeps repeating it like a mantra, only interrupted by soft moans. Danny licks at Steve's bottom lip before nibbling it gently.

"Come on, babe, come for me. Come on," Danny mumbles, dropping his eyes to watch Steve move his hips into Danny's hand, trying to speed up the rhythm. Danny takes the hint, gripping Steve's cock even tighter, twisting the palm of his hand over the head on the next upstroke. Steve goes still before letting out a hoarse moan, and then he's coming messily, spilling himself all over Danny's hand and both their chests.

Danny watches Steve as he comes down from his high; his heart beating faster when Steve opens his eyes and smiles at him. He leans forward, capturing Steve's mouth in a deep kiss. He moans when he tastes himself in Steve's mouth, tongue delving deeper to hunt for more. Danny feels Steve smile against his lips.

"Like the taste?" Steve asks, pulling back just enough to be able to look at Danny. He's grinning smugly, making Danny snort in answer.

"Shut up," Danny says, pulling Steve into another kiss, but he can't help the grin spreading over his face, either.


End file.
